


it started with a kiss

by pansexuaIeven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Break Up, First Kiss, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexuaIeven/pseuds/pansexuaIeven
Summary: Chris surprises Isak with tickets to a hockey game. Things don't work out as planned, but maybe they still end up okay in the end.





	

It all began with a hockey game and a fight. Isak’s boyfriend, Chris, had surprised him with tickets to the game as an anniversary present and Isak had been pleasantly surprised. It wasn't really in Chris’ nature to treat Isak to a night out like this. They were more of a staying in and having sex type of couple. It worked for them and so they typically didn’t veer from this comfortable pattern. Even so, Isak was always pleased to go out on a date with his boyfriend. 

However, the happy surprise of the tickets had been one of the only high points of the night. The two had quickly devolved into their usual bickering. First it had been because of Isak causing them to leave the apartment later than Chris would have liked. Then they had fought over which route to take to the stadium and the crowds they encountered along the way. Things calmed down a bit once they had grabbed beers and found their seats, but Isak felt his annoyance quickly return halfway through the game when he caught Chris blatantly ogling some blonde girl a few rows away.

“Really, Chris? Do you have to check out someone else right in front of me?” Isak said grumpily. Chris looked at Isak and rolled his eyes.

“Are you really trying to call me out right now after you spent a solid five minutes drooling over that guy next to you?”

“What?” Isak sputtered. “Shut up, what are you talking about? No, I didn't.”

Except Isak most certainly had. Upon arrival at their seats, Isak had been floored at who he would be sitting by for the duration of the game. The guy had dirty blonde hair and Isak had caught a glimpse of blue eyes as the guy had stood up to allow him and Chris to pass through the row to their designated seats. And his height- fuck, Isak had forgotten how much tall guys did it for him until the mysterious hottie had stood up and towered over him. Isak couldn't help but sneak glances at this attractive stranger and blush every time their arms or legs accidentally brushed. He felt embarrassed that Chris had noticed, as he thought he had been subtle. 

“Whatever, Isak,” Chris’ reply cut through Isak’s thoughts. God, he really hoped mystery hottie wasn't listening to this conversation right now. “All I’m saying is, don't be pissed at me looking at girls until you wipe the drool from watching that guy off of your chin.”

Isak blushed and opened his mouth to respond when he noticed it. The dreaded kiss cam had come on, forcing couples across the stadium to engage in public displays of affection for all to witness. And right now, Isak and Chris were in its crosshairs. 

Isak froze as he saw the kiss cam focused on the drama going down between him and his boyfriend. Chris turned to see what had drawn Isak’s attention away from him and rolled his eyes as he saw them projected on the big screen. A blush began to creep over Isak’s face as the kiss cam refused to move from its position and the crowd around them became more raucous as they awaited the action.

“Come on, let's just do it and get it over with.” Isak muttered quietly, not wanting to add to the scene. Chris let out a snort and shook his head as he took a big swig of beer. 

“Yeah, that's not happening. Not after all the shit you've said tonight. I'm headed to get more beer, fuck this.”

Isak felt humiliated as he watched Chris go to stand up and leave. It seemed like the whole stadium was watching them fight and he had never wanted to disappear so much in his life. Just then, he felt a nudge in his side and Isak turned to face its source, wondering what the hell was happening now. It was the aforementioned hot guy on Isak’s other side. Mystery hot guy gave Isak a blinding smile as Isak gawked back at him.

“Need help?” The hottie asked quietly so only Isak could hear. Isak was floored. What the hell was this? “You can give me a quick peck if the guy you're with won't do it. The cam isn't going to go away until they get something. So let’s give them that something.”

Oh, this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Isak knew that for a fact. But fuck it, if Chris didn’t want to and this hot guy was offering…who was Isak to refuse? 

Isak elected not to verbally reply and instead simply leaned in, hoping that was answer enough. And it was, as hot guy grinned and pushed forward until his plush lips connected with Isak’s own. As promised, the contact was brief and mystery hottie pulled away after only a second or two, giving a cheeky thumbs up to the kiss cam. Isak heard cheers go up around him but he could barely process them, too focused on how electric the brief kiss had been. Fuck, no kiss had ever made him feel that way before and it had barely even been anything. It wasn't until Chris shoved his arm that Isak was jolted back to reality.

“What the fuck, Isak? What was that?” Chris was pissed. Isak couldn't help but to feel a little guilty about what had just happened.

“What?” he replied defensively. “I asked you but you didn't want to. What was I supposed to do?”

“Uh, maybe  _ not _ kiss another guy?! I can't fucking believe you did that. I'm out of here. Have a nice life.” This time, Chris really did stand up and began to make his way out of the row of seats, shaking his head in disgust. Isak distantly processed people around them laughing at the spectacle they made. 

“Chris, come on, it was barely anything.” Isak tried to argue feebly but it was too late. Chris was already gone. Great. He had been publicly humiliated in front of an arena full of people and now he was pretty sure he had also just been publicly dumped. Isak buried his face in his hands, once again wishing he could disappear. 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” he heard from next to him. Isak raised his head. It was the mystery hottie again, no longer looking playful and mischievous. Instead concern was now etched over his handsome features. “I didn't mean to fuck things up for you and your boyfriend. You just looked like you needed a hand out of that situation and I thought it would be fun, you know?”

“No, it’s not your fault. You asked if it was okay, and I did it. That's on me. You have nothing to apologize for. Thanks for helping me out, by the way. What the fuck was up with that camera operator?”

Hot guy chuckled after Isak finished speaking, his face relaxing back into an easygoing expression. Isak felt butterflies enter his stomach. What the fuck was going on? He had just been very publicly dumped by his boyfriend of a year. He should be devastated, not remembering the feel of this stranger’s lips on him. Not secretly hoping it would happen again. 

“Clearly, they were blinded by your pretty face and forgot to move the camera away.” Isak blushed. Was this guy really flirting with him right now? After he had just had a front row seat to Isak getting dumped? He had no shame, did he? However, the worst part was that Isak didn't mind, not one bit.

“Pretty? What? No.” Chris had called Isak pretty many times before, but it sounded somehow different coming from this guy. Softer, more gentle. Not like when Chris would say it as a precursor to sex. 

“Oh yes. Very pretty.” The guy raised his eyebrows and licked his lips as he said it, and Isak felt his blush begin to spread to his chest at the guy’s blatant interest.

“Are you seriously flirting with me right now?” Isak asked, shocked at this guy’s audacity.

“I don’t know. Did you seriously drool over me for five minutes when you first sat down?” There were those damn raised eyebrows again. Isak probably shouldn't be so endeared by them. 

“Oh my god, please tell me you did not overhear that stupid fight earlier.” Isak had to be as red as a tomato by now. Would there be no end to his embarrassment tonight?

“Sorry, I don't want to start our relationship on a lie by telling you that I didn’t. But don't be embarrassed. I was drooling over you too.”

“Our relationship? What are you talking about now?” Isak pointedly chose to ignore the guy’s teasing over the drool comment. He was  _ not  _ going down that road. He had been embarrassed enough in one night, thank you very much.

“The one we’re going to embark on after I sweep you off your feet on our first date, obviously.” 

“Are you really asking me out after I just got dumped in front of an arena full of people because of you?”

“Of course. My secret evil plan to steal you away worked out flawlessly. Now it's time for part two of the plan: seduce and charm the pretty blonde into dating me instead.”

Isak stared at mystery hottie, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. This was like something out of the movies. Things like this didn't happen to Isak. Chris and him had started out with a drunken hookup and things had slowly progressed into a monogamous relationship over time. Isak wasn't used to being…. _ wooed. _

“Wait, what secret evil plan? Weren't you just apologizing for fucking things up for me and Chris? Now you're saying you meant for it to happen? Which is it?”

“Oops, guess I started our relationship on a lie after all. But really, I didn’t mean to actually break you two up. More like...show you what you’re missing out on.” 

“Oh, is that what you were doing?” 

“Did it work?” The guy smiled charmingly at him and Isak was powerless to keep resisting, to keep pretending he wasn’t just as interested. 

“I guess it did.” He admitted petulantly, feeling his own smile begin to form as he watched the guy laugh easily at Isak’s grumpiness. 

“So, how about we get out of here and start that first date then? I think we’ve made enough of an impression at this game.” 

“What, is public humiliation not your idea of romance then?” 

“Nah, I was thinking more of breaking and entering, perhaps going swimming in a pool somewhere. Let’s see where the night takes us.” 

“Hmm..sounds interesting. I’m in. But before we go, we should probably get each other’s name. I don’t just go out with any old stranger. I’m Isak. What’s your name?” 

“Even. My name is Even.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if the kiss cam exists in Norway, but i saw a video on Twitter where something like this happens and i was so inspired, i had to write this fic. and don't worry, my other fic hasn't been abandoned- i'm over 2k works into the next chapter and hoping to have it up this week!! i hope this cute little one shot makes up for the long unexpected wait for that next update. comments and kudos are always appreciated and feel free to come talk to me on twitter at @pansexuaIeven (l is actually an i, the usual drill)- i'm putting the video that inspired this fic on there :) thanks so much for reading! (p.s. i might eventually expand this verse, i'm not sure. we'll see what the future brings.)


End file.
